The invention relates in particular to a component provided with a coating, as well as an associated coating method.
The component can be in particular a cabin component, in particular an internal panelling element or internal panelling component of the cabin of an aircraft. In particular in the case of internal panelling components it is often desirable to provide them with an individual decoration. The decoration is not only restricted to an individual colour design, but rather can comprise specified three-dimensional surface structures or textures.